


Bait and Switch

by AHM1121, MissyRivers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL OF THE LUBE, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Rope, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bossy!Bucky, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is very aroused, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Leaking, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom!Bucky, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Light Spanking, M/M, Misbehaving!Steve, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Stimulation, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, So is Bucky, Steve is a little shit, Steve is embarrassed but aroused, Steve's pecs are totally tits, Stubble Burn, Switch!Bucky, Switch!Steve, Teasing, Top!Bucky, Vibrators, and Bucky appriciates them, bottom!Steve, for when you need to tie up a super soldier, metal hand kink, responsible bdsm practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/pseuds/AHM1121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers
Summary: While sauntering over to his hoard of toys, Bucky heard the groan of rope and wood behind him. Guess Steve was testing the limits of his bonds. A little smile brought up one corner of Bucky’s mouth. “You could break the bed, Stevie...but that would not end well for you.” He peaked over his shoulder at him, meeting Steve’s indignant glare. “But maybe you’d like that…” Bucky turned back to the drawer and dragged his fingers over the handles of the toys inside - floggers, paddles, and a riding crop. Briefly he brought the crop out of the drawer, snapping it against his thigh - the sharp crack elicits a gasp from Steve. Glancing over his shoulder he sees Steve with his head craned off the pillow, eyes wide as he watches Bucky’s every move, attention honed on the crop.“Oh, that got your attention did it?” Bucky snickered.





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> AHM1121 and I, because we are deviant minds who lead each other down the most amazing paths, played 'tag' writing this :) we'd each take a turn, with little to no consultation with each other, so y'all get this monster! It was so much crazy fun, we'll likely continue to add to it, but only as we get to it, no schedule, sorry! This is purely for fun, we hope you all enjoy!  
> Working title of this was 'SPANK WANK THINK TANK' because we are secretly twelve.

Steve didn’t know what he was going to find when he opened the door. Bucky had sent an ominous message. An address and a time. They hadn’t had contact in weeks, both on seperate missions across the world. He had just stepped out of the shower when the message came through.

  
The address brought him to a doorway off an alleyway behind a bar. Knocking on the door yielded no answer, but after waiting, Steve tried the doorknob, and found that it was unlocked. Entering warrily, Steve felt for a lightswitch, and once clicked, saw himself to be at the bottom of a flight of stairs, likely leading to an apartment above the bar. Knowing Bucky wouldn’t send him anywhere unsafe, he slowly started climbing them.

  
Strangely, his heart was pounding. What the fuck was Bucky thinking? The stairs creaked under his weight. The top door had a small window, but a curtain hung across it, blocking the view inside. Twisting the doorknob he entered into the small apartment, the door leading directly into the kitchen, the lights were off but the lay out seemed simple enough. The kitchen was empty, but there was a faint flickering light under the seam of the door that was down the hall, adjacent to where he stood.

Opening the door brought Steve into a bathroom lit by a multitude of candles balanced precariously on every surface possible. A note was taped to the mirror, and he recognized Bucky’s hand-writing - ‘Relax babe, but not for too long, I’m waiting ;)’ - and laying innocently in the soap dish was a pearlescent butt plug, a small bottle of ky sitting next to it almost mockingly.

Steve flushed, flipping the note over in his hand, staring at the plug. “How long is too long?” He pondered to himself, cock hardening at the thought of putting the plug in by himself. Slowly and methodically he undressed, leaving a neat pile of clothes folded and stacked on the edge of the counter. Picking up the plug, he inspected it. Steve had never worn one before. Bucky would wear one all day, Christ even when they would be together on a mission, he would shoot Steve a wink while shooting down Hydra agents, the only obvious sign of anything different would be the wide expanse of his pupils blowin’ out those stormy gray eyes.

Competence had always gotten Steve’s motor running, and Bucky’s prowess on the battlefield was a fine example of this. They hardly had time to get clean before they were ripping each other’s clothes off for a quick fondle on the way home after missions, and the sex once they were home had forced Tony to reinforce the sound-proofing in the Tower. While Steve loved to hear Bucky scream, he was hoping to be doing some of his own tonight. The gleaming metal of Bucky’s arm was so beautiful, Steve had devoted many a page in his sketchbook to it, and the thought of having that hand in his most intimate of places made his cock jump with interest.

Oh, what a night it was going to be. He opened the lube unceremoniously with a small click, slowly letting a few dribbles run down his finger as he sighed to himself. Shouldn’t be embarrassed, it was his own body for Christ’s sake. With a roll of his shoulders, he let his hand wander down his crack, gasping at the foreign feeling of the cold lube pressed against his hole. Biting his lip and closing his eyes he imagined when he did this to Bucky. How that wicked grin would spread across his face as he watched Steve gently push his finger in, the little ‘o’ that would replace the grin. Letting his finger slide, a low moan rumbled in his chest. “Oh God. That’s cold! Fuck.” Steve grimaced, the angle weird for his wrist, and he eyed the tub thoughtfully. Checking the label on the bottle, he noticed it was waterproof...and Bucky did say for him to relax...pulling his hand away and rinsing it off quickly, Steve drew a bath. A bottle of lavender-scented bubble bath was found in the front of the cabinet under the sink, and he poured in a handful with a laugh. The tub wasn’t meant to fit a super soldier, but fit a super soldier it did. Steve had never felt so ridiculous in his life. Knees practically pressed to his chest as the water crested over the edge of the tub, the warmth slipping over him did, however, help ease the awkward tension he didn’t realize had tightened over his body. The thought of Bucky picking out bubble bath at the supermarket made him grin even more, heart swelling. Just as it did anytime Bucky did anything for him. He could hold the goddamn door open for Steve and Steve would blush a little. So this, he eyed the plug...this he could do for Bucky, especially because this meant he got to finally have Bucky inside of him.

He grinned at the thought, pouring the lube over his finger again and reaching down, gently pressing the finger in as he let his mind wander past the small tub, to Bucky. To Bucky grinning up at Steve a few weeks ago, asking him what he wanted to try. Steve had shrugged and asked Bucky, “what do you mean?” To which he got the surprising reply of, “I don’t know, like…sometimes I, umm...I think...” He remembered Bucky gulping for air as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he mumbled, “I think it would be really hot to be in...to be behind...to fuck…um...you,” he had finished, looking at Steve before quickly looking away, biting his lip. Steve had to grab his chin and force his face back to his as he stroked a finger down his jaw. “You just name the time and place, and I’m all yours baby,” he had said, kissing Bucky’s nose as he grinned up at him.

The memory warmed Steve, helping get him past the initial discomfort of the stretching of the first finger at his rim. Once it passed, he pulled his hand out of the water to add more lube to his hand, and dipping back in, pressed a second finger along the first. The burn had him gasping, but it faded quickly, melding into a pleasurable feeling of fullness. Twisting, hoping to find his prostate, Steve became frustrated when he just couldn’t get to it. He shrugged, rueful - guess that’d be up to Bucky to find. He wondered if he should try and add a third...eyeing the plug, he tried to gauge the size relative to his hand...ya, another couldn't hurt. Figuring the lube was probably still enough, he started working his ring finger alongside the middle and pointer already buried up to the second knuckle within him. Gasping at the sensation as the third was added, he stilled long enough to let his body adjust to the unfamiliar feeling, desperately wanting more and less at the same time. He fumbled across his body for the lube and toy, one handedly spreading the lub across it in preparation.

As he drew his fingers out he gasped at the loss. Wanting nothing more than to chase the feeling of being full, the plug slid easily in. Popping down to the rim of his furreled hole, it sat snugly, allowing Steve to finally relax all the way. He sat a moment longer, letting his body accommodate to the foreign toy. Upon standing his knees nearly gave out, the toy had shifted and found the spot. Jesus fuck, he gripped the edge of the counter as the water streamed off his body, pooling onto the floor around his feet as he regained his composure. Shaking a little, he grabbed a towel off the rack and quickly dried off, letting out little pants as he bent to dry his legs, the angle torturous with the plug in.

He contemplated putting his clothes back on, but figured it’d be a waste of time. So, wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped into the hallway. Looking down it, he saw one door cracked open a bit, and walked to it, nudging the door open with his shoulder. “Bucky?” he called quietly, not wanting to break the electric feeling of anticipation buzzing under his skin. A light clicked on, and Steve blinked at the sudden brightness. Laying on the bed like something out of a cheesy dime-store novel was Bucky, naked as a jaybird.

“You sap. What the hell is all this?” Steve laughed, clutching his sides, starting to double over with the force of his laughter, but coming up short when the plug inside started vibrating.

“Still feel like laughin’ Rogers?” Bucky asked, quirking an eyebrow at Steve’s sudden halt.

“I…oh fuck.” Steve groaned as the plug’s pulse stopped.

“That’s the plan, babe.” Bucky winked mischievously and patted the bed next to him. “Come ‘er sweetheart.”

Steve stumbled onto the bed to lay next to Bucky, who smiled down at him before lifting up his left hand and trailing it down Steve’s jaw to cup his chin. “Hi jerk,” he said, letting his lips slide across Steve’s as his hand trailed father south. He tapped at the plug nestled in-between his cheeks, and Steve felt his face grow hot.

“How’s it feel, babe? Having something inside ya, stuffing you full?” Bucky’s voice was gravely with desire, and it sent a shiver down Steve’s spine all on it’s own, the words themselves irrelevant in the moment, although once what Bucky’s said had sunk in Steve moaned wantonly.

“God Bucky, it feels amazing...and when you turned it on...you ass, I didn’t know it was a damn vibrator! You could’a warned me.” Steve brought his head up to glare at his partner, who smirked at him, unrepentant.

“That would’a spoiled the surprise though, Stevie.” Bucky grinned wickedly. Steve loved how when they’re like this, all relaxed and sniping at one another, their old Brooklyn accents get thicker, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend they were back in that mouldy apartment before the war. Before everything changed...but also before he could breathe properly. As trade-offs go, that one isn’t so bad. Now that he has Bucky back, safe in his arms, and can love him openly, without fear, as much as he wants...things are good. While he still rages inside at what Bucky went thru to get here, time has taught Steve how to bank that anger for when it’ll be useful - and right now, naked and hard in Bucky’s arms? That feeling can wait. For now, Steve could see the gleam of filthy plans in Bucky’s gray eyes, and it made him ache with need.

“Where’d you go baby?” Bucky’s eyes wander over his face, taking in the briefly distant expression.

“A time I never want to go back to.” He ended his sentence by surging forward and pressing their lips together, the reassured firmness of Bucky’s mouth hot and heavy against Steve’s. Time seemed to slow down when they’re together. Bucky didn’t want to rush this moment, nipping at Steve’s lower lip, watching his eyes flutter shut at the little zings of pain and pleasure, lashes fanning across his cheeks.

“Bucky.” He sighed as cold metal fingers trailed over his skin, arching into the touch. He opened his eyes to find Bucky staring at him in wonder.

“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous Stevie,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing gentle kisses along Steve’s shoulder, savoring the taste. He watched the blush crawl up Steve’s neck, as he continued. “Prettiest dame I’ve ever seen.” He catches Steve’s nipple in his mouth, tugging it lightly before flicking it with his tongue. “You’re blushin’ Stevie,” he commented with a grin, as he trailed his mouth to the other nipple. “Why would that be baby?” He grinned around the bud, sucking lightly and blowing as Steve’s mouth opened to speak, then closed with a hiss. “Can’t be because I called you gorgeous is it?” He waited for a response, “or is it because I called you a dame?” Bucky asked, scrunching his nose up, giving Steve’s nipple a sharp tug that made him yelp and bow off the bed.

“Dammit Buck,” Steve hissed, “ain’t a dame, quit!” He pawed ineffectively at the top of Bucky’s head, and Bucky chuckled, still gnawing at the nipple between his teeth.  
“I know you aint, Stevie. But these tits, babe...prettiest things I’ve ever seen. You’ve got a rack that puts every gal I’ve seen to shame. And when you run they bounce and your damn nipples just about cut your shirt to ribbons. With the stupid painted-on things you wear...it’s a good thing running shorts are cut so loose, cause it makes me hard every time.” Bucky growled, attacking Steve’s chest with renewed vigor. Pinching and biting, sucking and lavishing.

“Buck.” Steve’s so red, and so hard his cock is pressed firmly into Bucky’s hip, leaving smears of slick in its wake. “You can’t talk like that.” He gasped as Bucky sucked a bruise onto his pec, knowing it wouldn’t last an hour.

“Talk like what Stevie?” Bucky asked, working his way down to Steve’s abs as Steve’s cock jumped and pressed into his sternum. “Talk about how hot you make me?” He shook his head in mock disbelief. “Can’t talk about how hard I get at the thought of being inside you? Thought about it all day, baby.” His tongue dipped along the hard lines and ridges, working his way farther south. “Thought about how sweet you would look slipping that plug into your hole all by yourself, thought about if you fingered yourself open like you’ve done to me a million times.” He smiled as the flush spread down Steve’s chest. “Oh sweetheart,” Bucky’s mouth hovered above the tip of Steve cock, watching in wonderment as Steve frowned, hips automatically chasing the sensation of Bucky’s breath ghosting across the tip, “I’ve thought about this all day.”

“Then how about you get started?” Steve huffed, impatiently wiggling his hips. The plug within him buzzed violently, and he arched his hips with a loud gasp, the head of his cock thrusting against Bucky’s laughing mouth. “Bucky!” Steve fisted his hands in the sheets, fighting the urge to grab his lovers hair and shove his face on his cock.

“Patience, doll.” Bucky thumbed the vibrator’s remote, lowering the level, letting Steve relax from the onslaught somewhat, but still keeping him whimpering with need.

“This’ll happen at my pace, or not at all, understand Stevie? So what do you think - you gonna be good for me?”

Steve hesitated, earning him a quick slap on the thigh. “Gotta do better than that Stevie.” Bucky commanded, voice going sharp. “You gonna be good for me?” Steve’s pulse thrummed faster at the thought of Bucky being in control, Bucky purposefully hurting him. He wondered how far he could push it - they had messed around a few times, but never anything beyond a little bossing, a bite or a pinch. What Bucky seemed to be leading up to went... beyond that. And Steve...couldn’t help but be excited by the idea.

“Ya Buck, I’ll…” he hesitated and gulped, “I’ll be good for you.” It felt like his ears were gonna catch on fire with how embarrassed the words made him feel, but the brilliant smile he got from Bucky made it worth it.

“Good boy,” Bucky purred, his deep voice thrumming, and Steve squirmed in aroused delight. The virator lost another level, and Steve clenched around it, chasing the sensation. “Don’t you worry hun, I’ll take care’a ya. Gonna make you feel things you never dreamed of.” Bucky crawled back up to reclaim Steve’s lips, his kiss hard and sloppy, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth in foreshadowing of what was to come. Steve groaned and brought a hand up to fist in Bucky’s hair, but had his hand snatched away.

“Babe, I didn’t say you could touch…” Bucky smirked. “You just lost the use of your hands…stay there.” Bucky rose swiftly from the bed, leaving a confused Steve to wonder what the hell that meant...although the view as Bucky crossed the room to a dresser was top-notch, so he didn’t feel he had anything to complain about just yet. Bucky opened the top drawer and rummaged inside, the contents of the drawer hidden from Steve’s view. Turning, Bucky held up a few hanks of rope, and Steve’s insides twisted, his cock giving an excited jump.

“Rope Buck? Really?” Steve raised an eyebrow sassily.

“Oh sweet heart,” Bucky playfully replied, pulling the rope between his fingers as he walked to the the side of the bed, “this is not just any rope.” He lifted Steve’s wrist and tied it to the bedpost, walking around the bed to the other side and mirroring the gesture. “This is Asgardian rope, a special gift from Thor.” He smiled wider as Steve tugged on the rope, testing it, watching as his muscles contracted with his efforts. “You can do that all day Stevie, but those things aren’t gonna budge.”

Climbing back on the bed he swung his left leg over, straddling Steve’s waist. Steve moaned as his cock rested along Bucky’s, thrusting his hips. “Hey!” Bucky snapped sharply. Steve’s hips stopped, eyes flying to Bucky’s. “You’re gonna lose the use of your legs, do you want that baby?” Steve shook his head, cock aching at the tone. “Words, Rogers. Use your words.”

Steve groaned. “No.”

Bucky’s smile was feral. “No what, baby? Feel like we should get a little formal here. Seeing how it’s a big event we got going on.”

Steve flushed across his chest. “No,” he paused, pushing the final word past his lips was work, “Sir. No, Sir.”

“God you’re good for me Stevie.” Bucky smiled, giving one slow roll of his hips, enjoying the feeling of Steve’s cock against his. It would be easy to take him like this, not letting him move, just fucking himself onto Steve. But, he thought to himself, that’s not what tonight was about, no matter how appealing. “Good job staying still for me baby.” Steve flushed with the praise. “Gonna give that hole of yours some loving, don’t you worry. Eventually.” Steve’s eyes flashed with affronted surprise.

“The hell you mean, eventually?”

“...did I say you could talk? And didn’t I just tell you how you’re to address me? I really don’t like to repeat myself, Stevie. Seems like for that...you need to learn a lesson.” Bucky tapped at his chin with a finger in pretend thought. “You could lose your mouth. I’ve got a nice little gag that’d keep your gob busy. Would you like that, baby?” Steve glared at Bucky, his jaw clenched. God, that jaw could cut granite it was so sharp...Bucky tore his mind back to the matter at hand. “You could lose your eyes. A blindfold could be fun, keep you in suspense, not knowen’ what I’m gonna do next, where I’m gonna touch you…” The throb of Steve’s dick against him showed how much the idea of that got to Steve, and Bucky laughed. “All right, a blindfold it is, then. Don’t go anywhere,” he threw cheekily over his shoulder as he climbed off Steve’s lap, and Steve rolled his eyes so hard Bucky wondered if he saw his brain.

While sauntering over to his hoard of toys, Bucky heard the groan of rope and wood behind him. Guess Steve was testing the limits of his bonds. A little smile brought up one corner of Bucky’s mouth. “You could break the bed, Stevie...but that would not end well for you.” He peaked over his shoulder at him, meeting Steve’s indignant glare. “But maybe you’d like that…” Bucky turned back to the drawer and dragged his fingers over the handles of the toys inside - floggers, paddles, and a riding crop. Briefly he brought the crop out of the drawer, snapping it against his thigh - the sharp crack elicits a gasp from Steve. Glancing over his shoulder he sees Steve with his head craned off the pillow, eyes wide as he watches Bucky’s every move, attention honed on the crop.

“Oh, that got your attention did it?” Bucky snickered. “Want me to mess you up a little, baby?” Steve looked up at him, pupils blown, chest already heaving, mouth firmly shut. Picking a silk blindfold out of the drawer absently, Bucky wandered back over to the bed. “Go ahead, tell me what you want doll.” He stroked the crop over Steve’s body, letting it flit over his nipples and down to his stomach, brushing briefly across the head of his cock, smearing a bit of precum across it.  
Steve’s mouth opened and shut wordlessly as the crop traveled down his body, words escaping him.

“C’mon baby. I can see how bad you want it. God, your cock.” He gently tapped the crop under Steve’s length, bringing it off his belly, precum dripping. “You’re a mess doll.”

On a gasp Steve’s hips shivered, aching to thrust into the touch. “Please…Sir. I want...” He took a breath, that beautiful blush blooming all over his neck again as the required task furiously embarrassed him. “Ya Buck, I want that. Want you to...to play with me.” His baby-blues darted to the cloth in Bucky’s hand and back to the crop so fast Bucky’d’ve missed it if he wasn’t watching so closely.

“Ok sugar, lift your head up…” Obeying, Steve felt the silk come down over his eyes, every other sense seeming to magnify as Bucky stepped back, trailing the crop back over his thighs. He watched as Steve acclimated to the sensation, watched as his head cocked to the side, trying to capture the sound of Bucky’s moments, and finally saw his body relax into the bed. “Safe word’s ‘Jersey’ doll. You say that, I stop, and we’ll get you un-tied. Got it?” Steve nodded, biting his lip in anticipation. “Already earning your licks aren’t ya Stevie.” He tapped the inside of Steve’s thigh gently. “Better use you words doll.”

Steve, the cheeky fucker, grinned, cocking his head to the side, and nodded again.

“God dammit Stevie.” Bucky rolled his eyes and brought the crop up, running it through his fingers and bending it back before letting it land with a hard slap that rang around the room. Steve’s eyes slammed closed behind the blindfold, and a stuttering moan filled the room. Bucky watched hungrily as a red welt bloomed on the underside of Steve’s bicep. “It stings, doesn’t it? Think about that landing on your nipple, Stevie…” Bucky knew if Steve could see his eyes the pupils would’ve nearly swallowed all the color, he was so incredibly aroused by the blonde Adonis writhing below him, tied up and trusting, completely at his mercy.  
Steve huffed out a breath, “please.” His voice was so soft, Bucky would have missed it if it wasn’t for his modified hearing.

“What was that, baby?” Bucky’s heart thundered in his chest.

“Please, Sir…Bucky…again.” A desperate plea of need straining his voice.

Bucky’s heart swelled. Bringing the crop up again he let it land harder across Steve’s right nipple, watching in wonderment as Steve bowed off the bed, the resounding moan echoing off the walls.

“God damn, you really like that, huh baby? Should’a done this years ago…” Bucky mused, trailing the crop in random swirls all over the expanse of Steve’s pecs. Goosebumps raised all over, and Steve shuddered. Bucky started up a pattern of soft taps and sharper snaps, placing them randomly over Steve’s pale skin, varying the time between hits and the strength behind them, keeping Steve guessing. His plump red lips were parted, Steve’s breath coming in pants, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, making Bucky want to chase it with his own. But his attention was pulled away to Steve’s leaking cock, the head practically purple and drooling a steady stream of clear fluid, a little pool of it gathering on his belly. Bucky stretched out the crop and smeared it thru the puddle, letting the black leather tickle the underside of Steve’s cock. The groan that ripped out of Steve at the sensation had Bucky gripping around the base of his own erection, fighting back an orgasm. If this was just the foreplay, Bucky felt he might die before he ever got to bury himself in that peach of an ass…

Bucky brought the now wet crop up to Steve’s lips. “Open wider...lick it clean, baby.” A flush showed under the edge of the black silk blindfold, but Steve followed Bucky’s direction and darted his tongue out, sighing at the taste of himself on the toy. “Good boy…” Bucky groaned, pulling it away, soaking up the delicious whine that Steve let out with the withdrawal of the toy. “You’ll notice a change in how it feels when it’s wet…” Bucky cracked it carefully just under the raised bud of Steve’s right nipple, and Steve arched off the bed at an angle that showcased the muscle definition of his incredible body so beautifully, Bucky felt himself pulse in want. “Hmm. There we go…” Bucky used the crop to lift Steve’s cock away from his body, dropping it to watch it bob and slap off his skin, Steve twisting his hips desperately to chase the sensation. “Need more, baby? Tell me what you want…”

“Want...want you to fuck me, Buck,” Steve breathed. “Please Sir, I… fuck…I can’t stand it…” His hips kept thrusting the air, showing his growing frantic need for stimulation.

“Ok baby,” Bucky soothed, “gonna give you what you need,” his voice growing soft as he watched Steve’s chest heave. Lowering himself onto the bed between Steve’s thighs he let his hand coast along his sides, listening as Steve gasped for breath when his fingers gripped the plug, playfully pushing it in and out.

“Doing so good, baby. Gonna take this out then fill you right up doll.” He smiled as Steve’s mouth formed the perfect little ‘o’ of pleasure when he slowly pulled the plug out. “Oh fuck, baby you should see your hole. Already fucked out and I haven’t even touched it yet,” he murmured as he tossed the plug aside, watching Steve’s hole flutter. “Gotta get you a little more open for my cock doll. Whatcha want Stevie?” He paused. “Right hand or left.” Steve’s body stilled as he grasped what Bucky was offering.

On a shaky breath he hesitated then quietly answered, “left, Sir.”

“Alright baby.” Bucky sighed, lowering himself over Steve briefly to reach for the drawer beside the bed. Steve pushed his body up, admitting a whine as his body brushed against Bucky’s. Their cocks nudged together, and Bucky gripped the bottle of lube, closing his eyes at the familiar feeling. “Like that, don’t you baby. Want me to touch you more?” He watched as Steve nodded furiously, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I got you sweetheart. I’m right here.” Bringing his left hand up to Steve’s lips he let his thumb run along the bottom one, drawing it out of his mouth, before leaning down and capturing it in his own, pressing his full weight onto Steve’s body as his tongue thrust against Steve’s. Steve’s hips jerked, their cocks furiously rubbing against one another as he chased the sensation of pleasure. Body tensing as he felt the familiar warmth pool in his stomach, his balls drawing close to his body, all to culminate in a strangled cry as Bucky’s left hand closed around his cock, the cold metal effectively putting a stop to his pleasure.

“No no no,” Steve sobbed, hips aching to move as Bucky held him down.

“Oh baby,” Bucky moved back down the bed, hand still gripping the base of Steve’s cock, arm pressed along his hips, “I go and do something so nice for you. I kiss you, and I touch you, and you go and try to cum all over me without my permission.” He tweaked Steve’s abused nipple with his free hand, twisting to the point of pain and watching as Steve’s hips pressed against his metal arm. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum at all tonight. Hmm? What do you think about that? Think I saw a cock ring in that drawer. I could just use you, all night. What do you think babe?” Steve’s cock pulsed in his hand, the pre-cum leaking and smearing across his metal fingertips.

“No no no. Please, Bucky, I’m so so sorry, please, God, need you in me.” Steve begged, shaking his head furiously on the pillow.

“Hmm. I don’t know if I believe you. Think you need’ta prove it to me. Show me how much you want it.” Bucky walked on his knees up the bed and nestled a knee under each of Steve’s shoulders, bringing his cock within easy reach of Steve’s glistening lips. Grabbing himself, Bucky brushed the head against Steve’s lips like an obscene lollipop, the fluid smearing on his lips, getting them nice and slick. “Suck it baby, show me how good you can be.”

Steve opened his mouth eagerly, moaning at the salty taste, the weight filling his mouth, settling on his tongue. Steve lapped at the head, bobbing to get more inside of him, the tip nudging at the back of his throat. Bucky groaned and gripped the hair at the top of his head, slowing his pace.

“Damn, you’re hungry for it, ain’t ya? All wet and hot inside, gonna make me blow right here…” Bucky thrust his hips forward and Steve gagged, trying to accomodate the sudden length, swallowing around the head, lavishing the underside where he could. Feeling his balls draw tight, Bucky yanked Steve’s head back sharply, letting his cock pop out of Steve’s mouth, coming to rest on his lips as he fought to catch his breath.

“God damn, the mouth on you.” Bucky panted. With a sigh and a caress of Steve’s face, he reluctantly climbed off him and moved to stand at the side of the bed. “Alright baby. Gonna untie you real quick, don’t go tryen’ anything.” A swat at his pec drove home his seriousness when Steve pouted prettily in response. “You know misbehaving isn’t gonna get you what you want any faster,” Bucky grumbled, “so don’t go being a little punk, Stevie...” Getting the knots on his wrists undone in a matter of seconds, and Bucky nudged Steve, guiding him to flip over, rearranging the pillows to get him comfortable. Steve’s muscles bunched, and Bucky tightened his grip on him. “No stunts! I mean it!” he added with a swat to Steve’s ass. Steve stilled but didn’t relax. With a growl Bucky laid his arm across the back of Steve’s neck and bore down.

“I said, don’t even think about it.” Bucky brought his mouth so close to Steve’s ear he could feel the shell tickling his lips when he spoke. “You think a crop is the worst I’ve got on hand? Oh Stevie, you don’t want to test me on this…” He licked slowly along Steve’s ear, sucking the lobe, and Steve shuddered before releasing his muscles, finally going pliant under him.

“That’s my good boy,” Bucky murmured, trailing his lips across Steve’s neck to his back. Bucky reached up and pulled the blindfold off Steve, grinning sweetly at him when Steve blinked rapidly, the dim light in the room only taking a moment to adjust to.

Pressing his lips along his spine, Bucky slowly pressed a kiss to each vertebrae. Watching Steve’s back ripple with each touch, hands gripping the comforter, Bucky lowered himself to the floor. On his knees he pressed kisses along Steve’s cheeks, watching as Steve’s lips pressed closed, huffing into the bed spread. When Bucky pulled apart his cheeks his eyes popped open, the blue fully blacked out by his dilated pupils. Steve’s eyes rolled back as Bucky pressed a long swipe of his tongue from his balls to his hole. His back bowed when Bucky blew a soft stream of cool air across it, watching mesmerized as Steve’s loosened hole clenched around nothing. Plunging his tongue into the hole, Steve screamed into the bedspread, a long deep groan that ached of control held onto by the barest of margins. Fucking his tongue in and out of Steve, teasing the rim mercilessly, Bucky released his cheeks, keeping his face buried in Steve’s ass as he picked up the forgotten lube, smearing it over his fingers. Rubbing his jaw against Steve’s tender skin, Bucky knew the slight beard-burn from his stubble would heighten the feeling of every touch for the next phase of their coupling. Steve had one moment of reprieve from the onslaught of pleasure as Bucky gave a final swipe, pulling his mouth away, before replacing it instantly with two fingers.

Steve howled and arched his back violently, his hands scrambling for purchase, dexterity lost along with any higher brain function when Bucky crooked his fingers and unerringly found that spot that had been so elusive for his own questing fingers earlier, what felt like hours ago when he was first getting the plug into himself. Bucky’s touch far outstripped anything a hunk of plastic could elicit, and Steve felt tears trickle down his face at the overwhelming sensation.

“Bucky! Oh God, Buck, I can’t...wanna cum, oh please Sir...Sir!!” A particularly hard twist on his prostate had Steve wailing, the wave of an orgasm just out of reach, but so close he could taste it. A dark chuckle behind him had Steve clenching down hard on the intrusion, a hint of trepidation running up his spine.

“Almost forgot your place there for a second, Stevie. Good thing you always have been a quick study.” A whiskery kiss is placed on the round of Steve’s ass, and he relaxed. “Couldn’t stay mad at you anyhow, my name sounds so good when you scream it, doll. But next time, I won’t be so forgiving.” The shiver this promise prompted sent tingles into Steve’s hindbrain, making him curl his toes in anticipation, and he’s proven right to’ve worried when an open palm landed on his ass with an echoing slap. “Damn. Didn’t think your ass could look any prettier, but with my handprint on it, it belongs in a museum. Fuck, Steve...I might want you to misbehave, just so I have an excuse to take you over my knee, spank that little butt till you cry…” Bucky kneaded at the flesh, pondering. “Hell, I might want to do it anyway, just to watch you squirm. Later,” he patted the spot lovingly, “ya, another time, babe. Right now, your hole is looking lonely. Can’t have that…” The sound of more lube being squeezed out heralded a cold dribble landing at the top of Steve’s crack, slowly trickling down, making him shake at the vast temperature difference, his hot hole verses the frigid lube.

The implication of what was to come next had Steve reeling as Bucky’s fingers made one final dive into his hole, scissoring and spreading the lube as far in as he could, brushing teasingly against his prostate before the blunt tip of Bucky’s cock sat snug against him. He ached to push back, to be full again, to finally get relief. As his hips twitched, thighs clenching, a sharp smack to his ass made him still.

“Patience, doll,” Bucky murmured, voice wavering when his head dipped past the rim of Steve’s abused hole, his hot walls gripping every inch of Bucky’s cock as he slowly pushed in. Growling in the back of his throat as he felt Steve purposefully clench around him, little moans of desire emitted into the air as Bucky’s hips came home to rest against Steve’s ass. Leaning forward, pushing even deeper into Steve, he laid his chest on Steve’s back, letting his hands grip over where Steve’s were clenched into the sheets, threading their fingers together. He brought his lips to Steve’s neck, letting them caress back and forth.

“You’re so pretty like this Stevie,” he said softly, contrasting the worths with a sharp thrust of his cock. Steve saw stars as Bucky’s cock dragged along his prostate. “Love how good you’re being for me doll, laying there and taking it.” Fingers gripping onto Bucky’s, Steve let out a low moan as Bucky dragged himself out until just the head of his cock was resting along his tight ring before snapping his hips, sheathing himself fully again. With every new thrust Steve ached, he ached to watch, he ached to touch, he ached with the overwhelming tension of raw nerves on edge.

“Please, Sir, Buck…ah...” The warmth in his belly grew as Bucky picked up his pace, hammering in each thrust. Steve’s eyes fought to stay open at the onslaught of pleasure.

Bucky’s hips stilled, his body shuddering as it fought the instinct to thrust. “What you want sweetheart?” Bucky asked, letting himself move teasingly within Steve, just two inches of his cock, thrusting tiny little movements into Steve’s wet sloppy hole.

“Want to see you, touch you, please baby, Buck…god dammit, Sir. Need to touch you.” Steve begged, lashes going wet as the frustration of jumbled words tumbled out of his mouth. “I can’t…” His breath hitched, and Bucky’s heart soared. “I need…”

Bucky pulled out of Steve fully, smiling as Steve whined at the loss, and he tapped Steve’s thigh. “Turn over for me baby, I got you, there ya go love,” Bucky said softly, watching as Steve’s super soldier body shakily maneuvered onto his back. “Oh doll, look at that pretty cock baby, so fucking full.” He smiled as Steve spread his legs for him, staring pleadingly at him as Bucky once again lined up his cock with Steve’s hole, bracketing his forearms next to Steve’s head. Steve’s mouth dropped open, hands tentatively coming up, before stopping himself, making Bucky smile.

“You can touch baby, you’ve done so well. You’re so good Stevie,” he murmured, letting one hand card through Steve’s damp hair before brushing along his cheeks to the stray tears of frustration and want. Steve’s hands gripped his shoulders and Bucky surged forward, setting a brutal pace as he watched Steve’s eyes roll back, wet lashes fluttering as he pounded into Steve’s heat, dragging across his prostate over and over again. The warmth building in Bucky’s stomach as Steve’s cock bounced along his abs obscenely, leaking and painting streaks of evident desire, was quickly becoming torturous.

“So fuckin’ pretty baby,” Bucky huffed before capturing Steve’s mouth with his own. Leaning on his right arm, he felt his balls draw tight, his impending orgasm waiting on the cusp of release. He gripped Steve’s cock with his metal hand, causing Steve’s eyes to snap open, foggy with pleasure. Jaw dropping and letting out a long low moan, he stared at Bucky, eyes pleading.

“Buck, I can’t, I’m gonna....please, can I…” Steve was blushing from his hairline to his hips, his cock leaking copiously.

“Use your words Stevie.” Bucky punctuated each word with a thrust aimed directly at the swollen bundle inside Steve’s hot channel, and Steve howled.

“Please! I need to cum! I’m going to cum! Bucky!” Steve’s eyes were screwed shut tight, sweat dripping off his brow, his nails digging furrows into Bucky’s shoulders, ankles crossed around the small of Bucky’s back, clenching him closer.

“Ask nice…” Bucky panted, his hair swinging, sticking to his face and neck. “Come on baby, say it…” The pleasure building felt like a wave, threatening to swamp him, as he kept up the punishing pace.

“Sir! Please!” Steve practically screamed, tendons in his neck standing out with the force of his cry.

“Cum for me baby, lemme see you lose it, cum now!” Bucky pumped his hips and buried himself painfully deep within his love, flooding Steve’s insides with a rush of warmth as he finally let his release hit. The feeling, coupled with Bucky’s raspy permission, pushed Steve past the edge of his own orgasm. Wailing as he came, spurting ropes of white over their chests, a few drops landed on Bucky’s chin and Steve’s throat.

“Damn.” Bucky looked in awe at the man taut beneath him, eyes open but blind, mouth wide and drawing in desperate gasps of air. “Prettiest thing I ever saw…” He pulled himself gently out of Steve’s grasp, shuffling down the bed to look at the puffy red hole between Steve’s legs, fallen akimbo to each side. “Holy shit, ain’t that a sight. Look at that.” Bucky trailed a finger from the base of Steve’s cock, his erection barely flagging even after that mind-shattering orgasm, to prod at the rim, using a thumb to press down and make it gape.

“Ah, Buck…” Steve whined feebly, trying to pull away, over-sensitive from the aftershocks still, and Bucky easily batted away his protests.

“No no no doll, I’m not done with you just yet. You think with all that, just one is gonna be enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, this was such a labor of love and we had way too much fun with this!  
> If you find something that should've been tagged, let us know, and we'll update it :)  
> Comments and kudos make AHM1121 explode with joy, I'm here for constructive criticism!


End file.
